Hero one shots
by Fitzy1113
Summary: Hero one shots: Starts with A Hiro  AU possiblilty  read AN inside...


A/N: This 'Story may not be updated much – it will be a series of One-shots from Heroes that inspires me AT THE TIME…this one came into my head from watching "Homecoming" and "Six months ago" on DVD…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes. If I did, Sylar would be dead, Isaac would still be alive and Matt (my favorite character) would not have been shot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_I love you…" _An angelic song to his ears. The flowing tounge of Japanese seeming like a heavenly call. He had been hoping, and waiting, for this moment for weeks now. She loved him…and he loved her. And now he had to save her…not from death – she was dying anyways. But from the boogeyman.

And he realized, maybe he can save her either way. Maybe someone will have an ability to heal…it's possible. Isn't it?

And then he noticed it. Her leaning in. And he knew what she wanted – a kiss. A kiss to symbolize their love. He had saved her. _I saved her._

He moved in to kiss her in return…but felt nothing. No lips…instead he heard a familiar chant…in Japanese. He opened his eyes and was disgusted. Tokyo. He was back in Tokyo…

"Charlie…?" Hiro cried. He hoped desperately that she had teleported with him. "Charlie….?" No luck. He teleported back to the future…to Japan…to his place of employment.

"_Hey, aren't you and Ando supposed to be on Vacation in America?" _

Hiro cried out. He quickly ran through the exit into the building from the roof and made it to his cubicle. He checked the date…he was back…a few days before Charlie was lost. He realized that he could possibly still save her. He could save Charlie. Save his love. And then work on saving her again…

He quickly made it out of the building before any of the executives, including his father, especially his father, could stop him. He made his way to the airport and quietly boarded a plain that was headed to Dallas, Texas, the closest airport to Midland, where Charlie was. He glanced at his watch and calculated the hours and realized that he wouldn't make it…he couldn't save her. Charlie would be dead…he had failed…he could not change the past.

He cried. _I tried, Charlie…I tried…please forgive me. I love you…I love you and I never told you. I failed you, Charlie. I am shamed. I am no Hero. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

A day later, the day after Charlie died, Hiro arrived in Midland, in the evening. He quietly entered the _Burnt Toast Diner…_

"Hiro…!" The excited voice of his best friend, Ando, cried, running up to him. "You teleported…"

"No…I took the bus…I failed. I can't change the past…"

Quietly, Hiro went over to the memorial set up for Charlie and placed a paper crane next to her picture.

"I loved her…" He whispered. Ando put a hand on his shoulder.

They both sat at the table they had been sitting at the day before (for Hiro, it had been weeks ago) and stared glumly at the table.

"Hiro Nakamura. I can't believe your back!" Hiro recognized that voice. It was the owner of the store, Mrs. Bebe Evans. It was said with some astonshment mixed with a tad bit of disappointment.

"Hello, Ms. Evans." Hiro replied. Ando looked funny and spoke to him in Japanese.

"_Wait, wouldn't she have seen us yesterday? Why is she surprised?" _

"It's been months," the owner continued. Ando and Hiro's eyes raised. _Months? _Hiro thought.

"I…was here yesterday…" Hiro said slowly. Ando looked at him. Bebe frowned.

"What are you talking about? Your friend here did…but you weren't with him," Bebe responded. Hiro raised another eyebrow, as did Ando.

"I can't believe she was murdered…" Hiro replied. He remembered the grisley details.

"Murdered? Are you talking crazy, Hiro? She wasn't murdered…she died when her brain anurism took her. Quicker then the doctor said it would be, may I add…And I think you may have had something to do with that…" Bebe's voice got dark at that. Hiro's eyes widened. Ando seemed to be searching his own memories.

"I…didn't mean to…we were about to kiss and…I…er…teleported…" Hiro responded. Bebe blinked. Then a mask of understanding appeared on her face.

"So…that's where Charlie got her absurd ideas…She claimed that you didn't leave on purpose…that you teleported away accidentally. I didn't believe her of course. I thought you had run out and she was trying to keep strong. I thought she had snapped. She eventually stopped bringing it up, but I knew she hoped that you would teleport back. But you never did, and that's when she gave up…Died yesterday, in the back room. Opening a can of tomato paste. It made quite a mess. The officers thought it may have been murder…until they realized that the blood like substance was just the opened can of tomato paste…" Bebe replied, brought to tears with the brutal memory. Hiro put his head in his hands. He quetly sobbed into his palms.

"It is my fault…she died because of me…" Hiro caterwauled a few times. "I couldn't save her…I…failed her…I…" _am not a hero…I am a killer…_

Bebe responded by bowing down to the knee and looking Hiro in the eye.

"It is not your fault, Hiro. It never was your fault. You saved her. Her last few months were full of hope, and joy. Cherished memories. She took a trip to Japan. Her life was more fufilled knowing you, Hiro. It was not you fault…you did not fail her, Hiro Nakamura. She loved you, and I know you loved her. Charlie will be missed…you are trully a hero, Hiro…you were Charlie's Angel, and now she's your guardian. I just know she is," Bebe told him. "Here, take this picture. Forever cherish her."

She gave him the picture of Charlie with Hiro at the birthday party. Hiro smiled. She had the smile of an Angel. And now that she was one, he knew that she was watching over him…

I'm her hero…I saved her…

"I saved her." _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_A/N: I know that according to Sylar and Charlies biographies, that Charlie still died in the same way, that Hiro never "saved" her…and according to the online comic, Road Kill, Sylar uses Eideptic Memory to learn how to drive and operate a truck…but did he? This could still work…_

_Sylar knows how things work…that is his original power (if its trully an ability – I think it is, especially at the level of success he has with it) so he may have realized he didn't need to read the manual…he just needed to drive the truck…but since it is fan fiction, hey, anything goes right?_


End file.
